Category talk:Royal Rumble
Guys, you won't believe it, Dan actually broke Egoraptor's Record by 1 second! it was in the the Christmas special show. ---- Looking at the footage of it, Dan definitely tied it at the very least. It looks like he steps in right before 51:24 goes away and touches the floor right before 51:40 goes away. I'll edit it in as a tie. DBean (talk) 21:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just watched Dan's ring time in that rumble match. He did beat Egoraptor's record, I counted 15 seconds compared to Ego's 16. So I'm counting Dan as the sole record holder for shortest time in the ring. Hopefully, no one has any problems with that.PaulG235 (talk) 00:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Going to add a Longest Time in a Rumble match record with the stats. The guy I believe holds the record is Bowser (26 Minutes, 35 Seconds in the second rumble of 2012-11-20). The only guys that have come anywhere close to breaking his time were Ezio (26 Minutes, 5 Seconds in the first rumble of 2012-11-21, the one he scored the most eliminations in a single rumble match) and Ash (26 Minutes, 4 Seconds in the 2013-01-16, the one he almost won). Does anyone know of any VGCW wrestler that laster longer than Bowser or is it safe to just add him as the current record holder?PaulG235 (talk) 05:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : If you haven't already, you might want to check Gabe, Eggman, and Kratos. Gabe's notorious for his performance in rumbles despite usually getting early entry numbers, and Eggman's not far off from Gabe. I don't think Kratos was in that long when he actually won, but I think he lasted a while in one of the earlier rumbles. Still, I'd be surprised if anyone beat Bowser. Stepladder (talk) 05:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Went ahead and checked on those three, or at least the rumbles I think they lasted a while. I looked into Gabe's times for when he almost won that rumble in January and when he scored 8 eliminations in another, both clocked in at around 20 minutes each (the one he reached the final three I think was around 22 minutes). The only one from Eggman that I think could challenge Bowser's time was the 2012-11-22 rumble, which is now lost, but Eggman at least lasted from the start of the match until Ralph entered the ring (where the archives for that match stop). Kratos actually was not far off from matching Ezio's/Ash's records, with 24 Minutes 58 Seconds in the second rumble of 2012-11-21. So unless someone did archive the later part of the November 22nd Rumble and it's revealed that Eggman managed to last long enough to beat the record, Bowser's time seems to be the current record holder. I'll add it to the stats shortly. :: Also, when checking Kratos' time in that rumble, I noticed the stats doc for that rumble was wrong; Ash eliminated Kratos, not Proto. So I'll need to edit that as well.PaulG235 (talk) 22:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a reminder that this needs updating. Hi, could someone with Doc editing powers add last night's rumble results to the cumulative tally, and update the number of appearances? I think this page is a hidden gem and would like to see it up to date. BlueChameleon 23:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC)